LA LOCURA NO TERMINA
by ghost of alone
Summary: secuela de MI OBSESION pasan un par de años y muchas cosas empiezn a cmbiar mucha drama y algo de humor. engaños, bodas, cosas malas como sea no se me ocurrio un summary asi k aqui esta. es t por capitulos futuros
1. Chapter 1

**holap! ya estoy aki con la secuela de MI OBSESION espero k les guste mas adelante empezara el verdadero drama ehh**

* * *

La locura no termina

Capitulo 1: la locura continua…

... PVO SAM

Han pasado unos meses y la verdad no ah sido muy buenos para empezar Spencer se va a divorciar de mi prima tania porque? Solo porque le ha dado 6 hijas y ningún niño asi que Dulce María de 5, Kenia de 4 y medio, Lenin 3 y medio, las gemelas Zabdy y Mayumi de 2 y Genexx de 6 meses se quedaran con Spencer ya que mi prima tania se va a canada a probar suerte como cantante de opera, solo una cosa pobre Spencer si, asi los hijos de carly la tienen loca y las hijas de el lo van a volver loco bueno mas loco porque loco ya esta, hace poco conoció a la vecina nueva se llama abril granead es una buena chica muy linda y le gusta Spencer y viceversa pero Spencer no esta muy seguro porque ahora es alguien digamos "responsable" como el dice en fin creo que ellos tiene futuro.

Carly y Griffin viven locos con todos sus niños con manson y Matilde de 7, Steven de 4, Michelle de 2 años y alondra de 4 meses valla que si siguen asi tendrán que mudarse a un nuevo apartamento, carly me conto que el otro dia recibió una llamada de gibby donde decía que regresaba por algo de un pulgar roto no se pero carly no sabe k decirle ni siquiera le dijo que ya se caso pero a ver que dice el tiempo.

A marissa y a lewbert les toco un verdadero martirio con Pamelita es un huracán con tan solo 3 años ase desastre de todos porque Matilde y manson juntos, peor que mis hijos, los hijos de carly y las hijas de Spencer juntos .

en cuanto a mi las cosas se han puesto cansadas no es fácil estar embarazada y cuidar a mis 3 hijos yo sola bueno con ayuda de freddie pero cuando el se va a trabajar yo me quedo sola con ellos y la verdad es que miri es un angel pero Cecilia y Alejandro son un caos no se como saldrá el próximo espero que igual que miri porque si no voy a necesitar ayuda uff

hola amor-dijo freddie entrando a la casa

hola freddie-dije cansada

mucho trabajo?-dijo el

si, valla que si estoy agotada –dije recostándome en su regazo

que tal ha estado el bebe-dijo el

pateando todo el dia-dije

enserio, creo k si es niño va a se futbolista y s es niña una karateka –dijo tocándome la panza

si, espero que no sea muy desastroso porque si no creo k voy a internarme de nuevo en aguas turbulentas –dije bromeando

si carly y Spencer no lo han hecho con todos los que tienen porque tu si-dijo el

yo soy menos tolerante y ellos si son bastantes tolerantes-dije

no tanto ambos tiene sus limites como cuando carly se enojo esa vez en pinis`s porque la obligamos a ser nuestra consejera de pareja, y Spencer cuando le pedimos que mintiera por nosotros-dijo freddie

si, tienes razón-dije yo

en fin donde están mis hijos –dijo freddie

miri y ceci jugando a las muñecas con mati y Alejandro jugando con Steve a star wars –dije yo

ammm crecen tan rápido-dijo freddie

si, demaciado diría yo-dije

de pronto me siento viejo-dijo freddie

por dios tienes 23 años y te sientes viejo tu madre tiene casi 50 y se siente como quinceañera-dije riéndome

si, porque no vamos con carly por los niños-dijo freddie

vamos cariño-dije. Caminamos hasta el apartamento y ahí encontramos a gibby se mi desnudo con una toga orrible

GIBBY?-Dijimos al mismo tiempo

Continura…

* * *

**¿reviews? by:vanhe**


	2. Chapter 2

**holap! estaba algo inspiada es corto pero la drama comenzara en el siguiente capitulo. sebas li 2496: bueno lo d la toga me parecio gracioso. eva-seddieporsimpre carly y spencer son una maqina tienes razon peropues son hermanos q esperabas jej. elzmatias:de verdad agradesco tu review!. **

* * *

La locura no termina

Capitulo 2: Gibby?

Anteriormente…

vamos cariño-dije. Caminamos hasta el apartamento y ahí encontramos a gibby se mi desnudo con una toga orrible

GIBBY?-Dijimos al mismo tiempo

Hola chicos como están-dijo Gibby

Que haces aquí?-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Vine a visitar a carly y a ver a mis hijos-dijo Gibby

Pe.. pero que paso con tu sueño-dijo freddie

Es que cuando estaba ensayando me rompí un pulgar y me dijeron que ya no podría bailar ballet por un largo tiempo-dijo Gibby tristemente

Que mal Gibby-dije yo

Que paso? Ya viste a carly?-dijo freddie

No Spencer me dijo que salió a pasear a los niños al parque y después spencer salió corriendo a comprar helado-dijo Gibby

K bien, pero quizá o te has puesto a pensar que carly no te reciba muy bien ni ella ni tus hijos-dijo freddie

Pero claro que no! Ellos me aman-dijo Gibby riendo entonces freddie y yo nos miramos a lo ojos en eso llega carly con Griffin y su equipo de futbol o no esto se pondría feo-

Hola chicos que hacen a…-decia carly pero vio a Gibby

Hola carly como has estado-dijo sonriendo

Que como eh estado! Tu me abandonaste con tres hijos –dijo carly molesta

Nosotros nos vamos-dije

No ustedes no se van quédense y sean testigos de cómo voy a matar a Gibby-dijo carly

Carly tranquilízate-dijo Griffin

Tu quien eres dijo Gibby

Yo soy el esposo de carly-dijo griffn

Ah nosotros no vamos-ustedes no se van nos dijo gibby

Osea que te casaste con este tipo-dijo Gibby

Yo tenia derecho tu me abandonaste con tres hij0os y Griffin se hizo cargo de nosotros-dijo carly

aun asi tu tenias derecho de engañarme con este?-dijo Gibby molesto

Si, además tus hijos quieren mas a Griffin que a ti, tu mal padre-dijo carly

No me digas asi enfrente de mis hijos-dijo Gibby

Ya no son tus hijos ahora son mios y de Griffin tu dejaste de ser su padre cuando nos abandonaste-dijo carly gritando

Si Gibby tu dejaste de ser nuestro padre cuendo nos abandonaste a a mama a mati a Steven y a mi-dijo manson

Pero hijo yo los quiero mucho a ustedes 3 y no soy Gibby para ti, para ti soy tu padre-dijo Gibby

A nosotros no vamos-dije tomando la mano de freddie

Ustedes no se van –dijo matilda la hija de carly- es cierto lo que dice mi hermano nos abandonaste y ahora eres Gibby para nosotros, eh GIBBY, GIBBY, GIBBY, GIBBY-decia matilda

Cállate-dijo Gibby a puunto de levantarle la mano

Ah osea que aparte de abandonarnos ahora nos vas a golpear-dijo manson

A nosotros no vamos-dijo freddie

Que ustedes no se van-dijeron todos los presentes-

Ok dijimos freddie y yo

Sabes que largo de mi casa-dijo carly

Pero no puedes correrme aquí viven mis hijos-dijo Gibby

Pues ya lo hize-dijo carly empujándolo para afuera

Ah nosotros ahora nos vamos—dije yo

Pues fuera de aquí-dijo carly enojada

Ah ya nos vemos en la cena-dijimos antres de salir

Continuara…

* * *

**¿reviews? by: vanhe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y empieza el drama! se qe van a odiarme con este capitulo, lo se soy mala! pero esta historia tiene que tener drama y ahora lo tendra lo siento :(. **

* * *

LA LOCURA NO TERMINA

Capitulo 3: ¡TE ODIO FREDDIE BENSON!

Anteriormente…

Ah nosotros ahora nos vamos—dije yo

Pues fuera de aquí-dijo carly enojada

Ah ya nos vemos en la cena-dijimos antres de salir

PVO FREDDIE

llegue de la oficina, estaba subiendo por el elevador, después metiendo la llave en el hoyo de la puerta hasta que abri

Que tal cariño?-me dijo sam cuando entre a el apartamento

Un dia complicado-dije sin animos

Por?-

Mi secretaria tuvo un infarto-dije

Oh por dios, y esta bien-

No murió-

Que triste-dijo

Si, bueno que mas se podía esperar de una anciana de 98 años que apenas podía teclear la computadora sin cansarse demasiado-espete con ironia

Bueno es un buen punto-

Y los niños-dije cortantemente

Con tu mama quería ir a jugar con pam-dijo ella- tienes hambre-dijo acariciando mi rostro

No solo quiero darme un ducha, tuve un dia largo-dije antes de desaparecer de la sala

Me empece a quitar la ropa y me meti a la ducha estaba relajándome hasta que sentí unos brazoz rodearme por atrás

Quiere que le de un masaje en la espalda señor Benson?-dijo mi rubia preferida

Si, claro estoy algo estresado-dije mientras ella comenzaba a masajear mi espalda

Esa noche dormi como un bebe gracias a ella y sus manos mágicas al dia siguiente me levante y como de costumbre, me saludaron mis hijos

Hola papa-dijo miri

Hola cariño-dije abrazandola

Hola papi—dijo Alejandro

Hola hijo -

Hola papi-dijo ceci

Buenos días querida-dije

Ya nos vamos a la escuela el camión no tarda en recogernos-dijo mi hija mayor

Hasta luego papi, adiós mami-dijeron en coro

Bueno a mi se me hace tarde para el trabajo-dije recojiendo mis cosas y dándole un beso en los labios a mi rubia amada- nos vemos en la tarde amor-dije con dulzura

Adiós mi vida-dijo despidiéndose de mi con otro beso.

Después de salir de casa me dirigi a la oficina, estaba cruzando las puertas de ella…

Señor Benson ya mande la solicitud de empleo a la agencia para que manden a una secretaria nueva, llega en una hora-dijo la recepcionista

Gracias romy –dije subiendo por el elevador

Un rato de estar trabajando un rato se llego la hora del almuerzo y me dispuse a salir con unos compañeros. Después de almorzar con mis compañeros regrese a la oficina y entre a mi oficina allí había una chica de unos 23 años

Hola señor Benson soy su nueva secretaria, mi nombre es kayla-dijo aquella chica

Hola kayla puedes llamarme freddie-dije

Esta bien freddie-dijo dándome la mano y sonriendo

Luego de trabajar llegue a mi casa donde mis niños me recibieron besos y abrazos como siempre y mi

Habían pasado unos días y empezaba a sospechar de que kayla me estaba coqueteando ya que en cada oportunidad que tenia me tomaba o acariciaba las manos y me daba una sonrisa coqueta. Bueno ya era tarde y hoy cenaria con sam asi que Sali corriendo como rayo de mi oficina.

Espere freddie-dijo kayla quien me detuvo porque iba a tomar el elevador

Que sucede kayla-

Pensé que quizá usted podría invitarme a comer o invitarme a tomar un café-dijo acercándose a mi cara, hasta que ella me tomo de los hombros y me beso yo la separe de mi rápidamente

FREDDIE!-dijo una voz, me gire para verla y era sam

Sam, no es lo que parece-dije

No puedo creer que me hicieras esto-dijo empezando a llorar

Dejame explicarte-

No hay nada que explicar-dijo mientras se cerraba el elevador asi que tuve que corres 7 pisos abajo para llegar hasta la puerta donde el elevador apenas se estaba abriendo

Sam, porfavor-dije

Dejame freddie-dijo empezando a correr.

Corria por las calles oscuras de Seattle tratando de alcanzarla

Por favor dejame explicarte-

No hay nada que explicar, mis ojos captaron la traición –dijo ella comenzando a cruzar una calle corriendo cuando un auto la atropello no podía creerlo estaba desesperado, mas me desespere cuando vi que se estaba desangrando rápidamente le dije a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor que llamara a una ambulancia, minutos mas tarde llego, ahora estaba en el hospital esperando a ver como estaba, vi al doctor y enseguida le pregunte…

Como esta ella y el bebe doctor?-dije apresuradamente

Ella esta muy grave y el bebe, mmm… señor Benson lamento decirle que su esposa perdió el bebe-ahí fue cuando mi mundo se derribo

No, no es cierto no puede ser cierto, usted me esta mintiendo-dije desesperadamente

Lo siento pero ya había perdido mucha sangre y nos fue imposible salvarlo además de que su esposa recibió el golpe directamente en el abdomen-

Y ella como esta, se va a recuperar-dije desesperado

Ella es ahora muy grabe pero se pondrá bien para mañana con la transfucion de sangre-dijo antes de retirarse, llame a nuestros amigos y familiares y les conte como había sucedido todo.

Todo esto es mi culpa ni siquiera se como voy a explicar a los niños-dije llorando

Freddie no es tu culpa, la culpable es la perra de tu secretaria-dijo carly abrazándome

Es cierto freddie, ella solo estuvo allí en el momento menos indicado-dijo spencer

Pero si yo hubiera salido sin haberle hecho caso..-

Para, freddie esto no se trata de culparse o no lo que sucedió ffue algo muy malo pero ni fue tu culpa como tampoco fue la de ella-dijo mi madre

Pase toda la noche llorando y aunque todos me decía que no fue mi culpa yo muy bien sabia que si lo había sido. Como a las 8:30 de la mañana llego el doctor a decirnos como seguía sam

Como sigue ella doctor-me apresure a decir

Ya despertó la enfermera ya la entero de su estado-dijo frio y cortante

Le dijo que perdió al bebe?-pregunto carly

Si asi es-

Podemos pasar a verla?-dijo mama

Si solo sean breves y no la alteren mucho-dijo antes de tetirarse

Fuimos a verla, carly, mi mama y yo cuando abrimos la puerta de su habitación se estaba ollendo que lloraban

Sam?-dije entrando topemente

Vete! lárgate de aquí!-decia llorando a mas no poder

Por favor dejame explicarte!-dije rogandole

Quiero que te vallas!-

Sam tranquilízate-dijo carly abrazándola mientras lloraba

TE ODIO FREDDIE BENSON, TE ODIO!-ella me gritaba con desprecio mientras lloraba y no la culpaba por mi culpa nuestro hijo había muerto, solo yo era el culpable de esta tragedia…

Continuara…..

* * *

**ahora mismo deben odiarme mucho x lo q le hize al bebe pero bueno tiene que tener drama y ahora tendra mucho, mucho drama y espero k no qieran matarme ¿reviews? o me odian demasiado? by:vanhe**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! gracias x no odiarme auq despues d este cap si lo van a hacer :S**

* * *

LA LOCURA NO TERMINA

Capitulo 4:la visita y el adiós

Anteriormente…

Quiero que te vallas!-

Sam tranquilízate-dijo carly abrazándola mientras lloraba

TE ODIO FREDDIE BENSON, TE ODIO!-ella me gritaba con desprecio mientras lloraba y no la culpaba por mi culpa nuestro hijo había muerto, solo yo era el culpable de esta tragedia…

PVO SAM

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que yo aun estaba perpleja no sabia que hacer o decir pero de algo estaba segura, freddie me engaño quien sabe por cuanto tiempo ahora lo sabia, y aunquesabia que no era del todo su culpa el que yo perdiera al bebe estaba tan molesta que le grite que lo adiaba con todo mi ser aunque esto no fuera cierto y solo lo dije por el coraje que traia por dentro, ahora estaba pensando que les diría a mis hijos?, que pasaría con freddie? Un monton de preguntar rodeaban mi cabeza y no sabía su respuesta en eso escucho que se abre la puerta de mi habitación

Mama!_llegaron mis hijos gritando y abrazandome detrás de ellos venia carly

Hola como están –dije sonriéndoles

Bien, como estas tu mami?, papi nos conto que tuviste un accidente-dijo miri

Asi es ya estoy mejor -

Ah niños porque no van con el tio griffinque esta afuera-dijo mi amiga mientras ellos salian

que tanto les dijo freddie?-

Solo les conto que tuviste el accidente, y bueno lo del bebe, les dijo que su hermanito ya no iba a llegar porque dios lo necesitaba en el cielo, el dijo que eran muy pequeños para saber la verdad, el me pidio que te digera que no les digas la verdad a los niños, por lo menos no ahora si no hasta que sean mayores-

No te preocupes no pensaba en decirles la verdad-

Dime, tienes idea de que va a pasar ahora?-

Si, le voy a pedir el divorcio, carly yo lo amo, pero no puedo permitir que me siga engañando-

Pero las cosas no ocurrieron de la forma que tu piensas-

Aun asi no quiero saberlo, el caso es que me engaño y eso si que no voy a perdonarle-

Bueno-

Habían pasado varios días y yo había salido del hospital el y yo nos vimos unas cuantas veces pero no nos decíamos nada

Sam, tenemos que hablar-dijo el llegando a la casa

Si, tenemos que, quiero el divorcio, no te preocupes puedes ver a los niños las veces que tu quieras-

Que!, por favor si tan solo me dejaras explicarte yo…-decia pero lo interrumpi

No freddie! No mas! Entiendes no mas! Ya no quiero mas mentiras, asi que por favor dejame ahora mismo!-dije saliendo de la casa, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, solamente una persona que ahora estaba en prisión… mi hermana.

Disculpe vengo a visitar a Melanie Puckett –dije al encargado de ahí

Si, ahora mandamos por ella-dijo, después de un rato llego

Sam!-dijo abrazandome

Hola hermana-

No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte!-decia emocionada

Igual yo-dije tristemente

Que pasa?-

Me voy a divorciar de freddie-dije triste

Porque?- dijo sorprendida, entonces le conte todo

No puedo creer que el fuera capaz de eso!-dijo enojada

Ni yo por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no quiero hablar mas de eso ahora cuéntame como te ah ido a ti?

No sabes me van a dejar salir en un mes-

De verdad? Pero como

Pues mi abogado dijo que saldría por buena conducta pero que aun asi tengo que seguir yendo a mi terapia para no volver a perderme, y también Gabriel y yo iniciamos una relación-dijo emocionada

Que bien, espero que seas muy feliz hermana-

Yo también pero aun no puedo dejar de echarme la culpa por lo ocurrido años atrás-

No eras tu, no te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado-dije tomando su mano

Despues de mi visita a mi hermana fui donde carly para distrarme un rato

Hola amiga-dijo ella abriendo la puerta- vienes por los niños?

No, bueno si pero también me gustaría platicar contigo, solo quiero distraerme

De acuerdo pasa, ahh con todo esto no te ee contado la buena nueva!-decia emocionada mi amiga

Que, estas embarazada de nuevo?-

No!, bueno al menos eso creo-dijo insegura

Bueno y que es?

Spencer va a casarse con abril, la vecina del 8-h y quiere que seamos sus damas de honor!

Encerio! Wow y donde esta ahora?

Creo que fue a llevar a sus niñas a pasear-

Oye y has visto de nuevo a Gibby?

Si ha venido varias veces insistiendo, pero no lo dejo entrar-dijo con toda seguridad y riendo

Ay amiga-dije

Estuve un rato platicando con carly pero se hizo tarde y me fui a mi departamento cuando entre vi varias maletas en la sala y a freddie saliendo del cuarto con otra

Que aces papi?-dijo Alejandro

Escúchenme, acérquense todos-dijo freddie a los niños y poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de ellos- yo me tengo que ir, pero no por eso voy a dejar de visitarlos, es algo complicado que entenderán cuando sean mayores, pero mami y yo ya no somos felices viviendo juntos..

Ya no nos quieres?-interrumpio miri

Claro que si, yo los amo, pero simplemente lo mejor es que me valla, no se preocupen, esto no es culpa de ustedes, yo los visitare todos los días, cuando tengan mas edad entenderán que fue lo mejor, pero prométanme que se portaran bien-dijo abrazandolos y note que esllo al igual que freddie estaban llorando, también supe que miri ya era grande para saber que el y yo nos estábamos divorciando. Después de un rato tomo todas sus maletas y antes de irse se despidió de todos con una beso y un abrazo.

Adiós sam…-dijo entrecortadamente cerrando la puerta y en ese momento no pude evitar llorar, quería decirle que lo perdonaba pero que no se fuera, quería decirle que lo amaba y que superaríamos esto juntos pero mi maldito orgullo me lo impido y me maldige por eso entonces abrace a los niños quienes aun lloraban y lloramos juntos por un buen rato hasta que se durmieron ….

Continuara…

* * *

**gracias x leer! by:vanhe**


	5. divorcio capitulo 5

**lo se me van a querer matar por no haber estado en tanto tiempo pro tenia depresion adolescente muy fea ademas la maldita maestra me odia y no se pero busca cualquier cosa para mantenerme ocupada durante el dia, agr la odio! a si tambie termine con mi novio por una estupides q hizo y pues estaba triste, pero ya no importa ahora estoy mas o menos feliz y lista para mi regreso. bueno me van a querer matar por el final que le voy a dar a este capitulo lo se, lo siento pero lean...**

* * *

LA LOCURA CONTINUA

Capitulo 5: divorcio…

Anteriormente…

Adiós sam…-dijo entrecortadamente cerrando la puerta y en ese momento no pude evitar llorar, quería decirle que lo perdonaba pero que no se fuera, quería decirle que lo amaba y que superaríamos esto juntos pero mi maldito orgullo me lo impido y me maldige por eso entonces abrace a los niños quienes aun lloraban y lloramos juntos por un buen rato hasta que se durmieron ….

PVO SAM

Había pasado un mes desde que freddie se había ido y aunque venia diario a ver a los niños nosotros lo extrañábamos mucho, cada vez que venia quería gritarle que lo amaba y que trajera sus cosas otra vez ya no aguantaba estar sin su ausencia me dolia mucho e inclusive casi todas las noches lloraba por el, por su lado vacio de la cama y sentía un enorme hueco en mi corazón, ayer me dijo que en tres semanas estarían listos los papeles para el divorcio, cuando me lo dijo yo simplemente me mordí la lengua para evitar llorar y me limite a decirle "ok" aunque detrás de esa palabra estaban mis suplicas para que no nos divorciáramos. Saliendo del tema en dos semanas spencer se casaría con abril y estaban preparando todo para su boda

Sam, podrías ayudarnos a escoger el vestido de novia de abril?-dijo carly

Seguro amiga-

Bueno entonces mañana a primera hora iremos a ver los vestidos-dijo abril sonriente

Ok, y spencer ya escogió su traje-

Si-dijo abril

Oye cuando sale Melanie?-pregunto mi amiga

En unos días estará libre, me conto que su novio estaba trabajando de medico de planta y ya hasta le propuso matrimonio-dije (el novio de Melanie va a ser carlos pena)

Wow, y ella que dijo

Obiamente acepto-

Creo que pronto seras tia-

Ya soy tia, tus hijos son mis sobrinos-

Si pero tia biológica-

Eso si-

Y como van las cosas con quien tu sabes-dijo mi amiga

Cada dia que va a ver a los niños me gustaría decirle que no se valla pero no puedo, no puedo!-

No entiendo porque solo tienes que decirle que no quieres que se valla-

No es tan fácil carly-

Pues deberías apresurarte porque puedes perderlo-dijo mi amiga mirándome a los ojos, todo el dia esa frase estaba en mi cabeza "Pues deberías apresurarte porque puedes perderlo" tenia que hacer algo porque ella tenia razón…

PVO FREDDIE

Mis días eran tan tristes desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba, a pesar de que diaro los veía no podía evitar sentir el vacio en mi, la necesitaba a ella, cada vez que la veía quería pedirle perdón, pero con un perdón no aria que nuestro hijo regresara…

Hola hijo como has estado-dijo mi mama entrando

Pues, estoy muy deprimido-

Hijo, no fue tu…-decia pero la interrumpi

Si, si lo fue, fue mi culpa y no lo pude evitar y eso es lo que mas rabia me da, pude haberlo evitado y no lo hice-dije empezando a gritar

Tranquilo hijo, tienes que salir adelante por tus hijos, ellos te necesitan, ahora mas que nunca-dijo yéndose

Lo se-dije en susurro

PVO SAM

Hoy era viernes, hoy dejarían libre a mi hermana estaba afuera esperándola cuando vi a una rubia muy parecida a mi salir

Sam!-dijo corriendo a abrazarme

Hola melnaie-

Dime como has estado de…-

No quiero hablar de cosas tristes ahora mejor presentame a mi futuro cuñado-dije viendo que a un lado de ella se encontraba su novio un chico semi alto con cabello castaño

Gabriel, ella es mi hermana sam, sam el es Gabriel-

Hola-dije dándole la mano

Hola cuñada-dijo muy sonriente, se notaba que en la forma en que miraba a Melanie la quería mucho había un brillo en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que tenían los ojos cada vez que me miraba y profesábamos nuestro amor….

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, mañana seria la boda de spencer estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando recibi la llamada de alguien mire mi celular y vi que era freddie

*conversación por teléfono*

Hola-dije

Hola sam-dijo entrecortadamente- sola llamaba para decirte que pasado mañana estarán listos los papeles del divorcio solo los tienes que firmar y ya-dijo con voz rota, creo que estaba llorando

Ok-dije cortando la llamada y luego me deje caer en el piso para llorar mucho. Llore por un par de horas los niños estaban jugando en su cuarto y no salian mucho, aun lloraba cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta rápidamente me limpie las lagrimas del rodtro para abrir la puerta

Que haces tu aquí!-grite con furia al ver a esa mujer con la que freddie se había besado

Yo…-

Quiero que te vallas ahora mismo!-

Solo dejame hablar-

No tienes nada que decirme! Largo!-

No, vine aquí para hablar contigo yno me ire y si es necesario me quedare tada la noche-dijo empezando a llorar

Bien, hablaa quien eres y que quieres-

Soy kayla y quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que pasó, no fue mi intensión, yo no sabia que freddie era casado-

Que?-

Si, es cierto no sabia que era casado, es mas nisiquiera sabia que tenia hijos, yo vine aquí para pedirte un disculpa y que perdones a freddie el no tuvo la culpa yo lo bese a la fuerza

Porque?, porque vienes ahora y no antes?-

Porque, soy un tonta y cobarde, sentía tanta vergüenza que no tenia el valor para venir a enfrentarme a ti, aunque no perdones a mi perdónalo a el, el no tuvo la culpa-dijo yéndose

Espera, te perdono-dije tratando de sonreir y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Gracias-

Entre a mi departamento tome mi celular y llame a carly

Hola sam, qu…-no la deje continuar

No hay tiempo de explicar nada, ven por los niños, cuidalos hasta que vuela tengo algo que hacer-dije colgando.

Corrí hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía freddie, no espere a que el elevador llegara, rápidamente fui por las escaleras corrí como 4 pisos hasta que llegue a su apartamento y toque, no tardo mucho tiempo en abrir el me miro confundido ya que mi cara estaba llorosa y llena de maquillaje recorrido por el rostro.

Sam estas bien acaso le paso algo a los…-decia

No, yo vine a esto-dije y comencé a besarlo, el estaba confundido pero no tardo mucho tiempo en corresponder, después de unos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire

Pero qu…-decia mirándome

No hables, no ahora-dije besándolo de nuevo

Pero yo…-

Shhhh, calla no tienes que decir nada…-

Por favor perdóname…-

Shhhh no digas mas-dije poniendo mi dedo en sus labios-te perdono, y no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil, porque no pienso darte el divorcio-dije llorando pero con una sonrisa, el solo riendo un poco por lo que dije, el estaba llorando y comencé a besarlo, el beso s empezó a hacer mas intenso hasta no se como pero llegamos a su cuarto, lo despoje de sus ropas y el de las mias y empezamos a hacer el amor

Te amo sam-dijo entre gemido Yo sonreí

Yo también te amo…

Desperté a las 7:30 gracias a la alarma de mi celular y lo recordé hoy era la boda de spencer me levante rápidamente

Freddie, freddie-dije moviéndolo y empezó a despertar-Hoy es la boda de spencer no podemos faltar-

Dios es cierto-dijo comenzamos a cambiarnos

Donde esta tu ropa-

Deje mi traje en casa de carly porque le hiba a arreglar no se que cosas de las mangas

-dijo el- y el tuyo

Esta también con ella, me dijo que se lo dejara porque le pondría unas piedras o algo asi para que se viera mas bonito-dije. Después de un rato subimos al auto y antes de subir me dio un beso y un abrazo

Te amo-

Y yo te amo a ti-dije sonriendo

Continuara…

* * *

**ahahaha los engañe, apuesto a que se asustaron no? pero bueno ya esta aqui y en unos dias mas publico el siguiente, dejenme sus reviews porfavor. by:vanessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! BUENO TENIA como 100 años que no actualizaba esta pero uff no saben como me ha ido y no los voy a abrumar con mis cosas XD alguin dijo algo de '¿que no tienen television?' ahah no recuerdo pero me gusto, asi que respondere, los niños la rompieron por eso XD**

* * *

LA LOCURA NO TERMINA

Capitulo 6: las pequeñas cosas

Anteriormente…

Te amo-

Y yo te amo a ti-dije sonriendo

POV SAM

Estaba tan feliz, me sentía viva de nuevo y no podía creerlo, estaba de nuevo junto al hombre que amo.

¿ya casi llegamos?- le pregunte a Freddie que conducia rápido para llegar a la boda de Spencer

No, hay un trafico enorme, debimos levantarnos mas temprano

Si, lo se-

¿y con quien dejaste a los niños?- me pregunto Freddie

Con Carly, de hecho mi celular esta apagado desde entonces, asi que lo voy a prender, de seguro tengo como cien llamadas de Carly-dije riendo mientras prendia mi celular y efectivamente, 57 llamadas perdidas y 34 mensajes de Carly.

Llamale, la pobre debe estar con el alma en un hilo-dijo Freddie riéndose

*conversación por teléfono*

¡¿Dónde has estado?!- escuche a una furiosa Carly

Larga historia, ya voy para alla no te preocupes dime que ha pasado.-

De acuerdo hablamos luego y te explicaras bien, la cosa es…, es…, es ¡Spencer!-dijo ella preocupada y me preocupo a mi

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte alarmada

Spencer, no aparece por ningún lado, abril no se ha dado cuenta, pero temo que Spencer pudo haberse escapado, para no casarse con ella- dijo

Amiga, tranquila eso es ridículo, Spencer la ama- dije

Pues aun asi, no lo eh visto desde anoche y estoy preocupada, tu lo conoces, el le tiene miedo al matrimonio-dijo ella

Creo saber donde puedo encontrarlo, encárgate de la boda como si nada pasara que yo me encargare de encontralo-dije

Ok amiga-dijo ella con mas tranquilidad

*fin de la conversación*

¿Qué sucedios?- me pregunto Freddie

Carly no encuentra a Spencer y cree que huyo para no tener que casarse, déjame en el parque que esta por la central y tu vete con Carly-dije

¿crees que este ahí?-

Pues no lo se, pero creo que conozco a Spencer demasiado bien para saber donde esta, además, ahí va cuando quiere conseguir inspiración para alguna escultura- dije explicándome

De acuerdo-dijo el.

Fuimos a el parque donde ahí Freddie me dejo. Recorri el parque buscando algún rastro de Spencer hasta que lo vi lanzando piedras a un lago, asi era el.

Vas a matar a los patitos-dijo refiriéndome a una familia de patos que había en el lago

No los voy a mata tiro las piedras lejos de ellos, la ultima vez que hice esto le di a un pato y me persiguió hasta el edificio, asi que ya aprendi a lanzar las rocas lejos de ellos- dijo sin dejar de lanzar las rocas

¿Por qué estas aquí?, Carly me llamo dijo que tenia miedo de que ubieras huido-dije

Yo no se, creo que me adelante con el matrimonio, no debi pedírselo, ella es demasiado buena para que yo la engañe de esta forma, y no se que hacer-dijo el

Regresa a el edificio, ponte tu esmoquin, camina hasta el altar, toma a la chica de las manos y cuando te hagan la pregunta di "acepto", es muy simple-

Tu lo haces parecer simple-

Pero mi vida no es simple, eh tenido que afrontar muchas cosas y tu lo sabes muy bien-dije mirándolo

Si, tienes razón, tu eres una mujer muy joven que le ha tocado afrontar cientos de cosas mientras que yo que eh tenido una vida fácil, muy fácil diría yo, le tengo miedo a decir acepto a una mujer que de verdad amo-dijo sonriendo

Bueno, entonces, vallamos, tu boda será en dos horas y aun pareces un vagabundo-dije refiriéndome a su ropa

Ya vámonos, ¡y mi ropa no parece de un vagabundo!- dijo haciendo berrinche

POV FREDDIE

Conduci hasta la casa de Carly, subi a su apartamento y al abrir la puerta encontré a una frenética Carly corriendo de un lado a otro.

¿carly?- dije

¡freddie!- dijo corriendo a abrazarme

Tranquilízate Carly, Spencer regresara en cualquier momento-

No lo se, es Spencer además… ¿tu como sabes que no encuentro a Spencer?-me dijo

Sam me lo conto-dijo con simpleza

Espero, ¿sam te lo conto?, ¿osea que anoche que me pidió que cuidara a los niños fue contigo?-

Si, asi es- dije

Y de que hablaron- pregunto

Cosas y mas cosas y ya regresamso- dije alegremente

¡Oh por dios! ¿enserio?-

Sipi-dije sonriendo

Esto es asombroso-dijo ella feliz

Y sacando el tema ¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunte

Ah, Griffin saco a todos los niños a pasear para que yo estuviera menos presionada cuidándolos- dijo

Entonces ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-

Si, a encontrar a Spencer-dijo ella desesperada

No te preocupes, sam fue por el, dijo que sabia donde estaba-

Entonces solo ponte tu traje y asegúrate de verte lindo para la boda- dijo dándome una bolsa negra donde yo supongo que estaba la ropa

De acuerdo-

POV SAM

Llegamos a Bushwell plaza y encuento spencer habrio la puerta carly salto sobre el y empezo a reprocharle todo.

Bueno, Carly ya déjalo tenemos que celebrar una boda-dije

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews?**


End file.
